


A Very Magical Drabble

by KuroHitsuji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Golden Trio, Harry Potter AU, John is a Saint, SPEW, Same timeline as the movie and books, Sherlock is apathy, Sherlock is still Sherlock, Triwizard Tournament, no wars though just pure crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHitsuji/pseuds/KuroHitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles for a possible HP au with Sherlock and John</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Secret Laboratory

'Our Secret Laboratory'

A boy with a blanket of dark curls sneaked around the corner, taking a subtle peek from where he was hiding. He saw the shadows of the three Gryffindors that he kept on following, (stalking, actually) and frowned.

Ever since his first year in this magical place, he'd followed them wherever they went. From the moment that he first laid eyes on them he knew. He would never be bored again.

"What are we doing?" The blond Hufflepuff beside him angrily whispered and he simply shushed him. He could hear his friend sigh and he rolled his eyes.

This is typical reaction from them both, seeing as aside from those three Gryffindors, there was only ever one other that kept his attention for longer than an hour. "Quiet, John. They're about to find our secret laboratory." 

His friend, John rolled his eyes and hissed back a reply, in a dry and tired tone of voice. "Sherlock, for the last time, that is not our secret laboratory! It is the Room of Requirement and as glad as I am you found it first, it was never ours to begin with!"

Sherlock, the black haired ravenclaw only sighed and faced his friend with his blank stare and piercing eyes. "John, this is important to me! I need to know what the room will look like to those three! It is highly important than we find out how the room works!"

John was very tempted to facepalm himself but with enough self control and frustrated acquiescence, he just fell silent and allowed his dear friend to observe to his heart's desire. "Oh! John! It is simply amazing! It is a different room! We simply must be allowed in!"

John sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time and followed behind his long time friend, shaking his head in a fond manner. "Yes, yes. Coming."


	2. 'SPEW?' Or Sounds Like a Spittle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John get invited by Hermione for her SPEW club

'SPEW?' Or Sounds Like a Spittle

The black haired teen stared down at the offered hand, well more like at the item offered to him. Behind him he could hear his dear friend attempt to muffle his laughter but he knew sooner or later he would cave and the ever familiar giggles would erupt from pale pink lips. His eyebrow twitched at that and although he is ever happy to hear the adorable giggles come forth from his friend's mouth, to hear it now because of his situation is definitely not okay with him.

"Spew?"

The girl of the trio that they've always followed (stalked, Sherlock! hush John!) gave him a firm nod and stared at him expectantly. "Yes, my club in attempts to free house elves from their slavery."

Sherlock adopted a very confused expression, baffled and he couldn't put into words how this woman would want him in her club about freeing elves?! It is mind boggling, to say the least. He cleared his throat and blinked away the confused expression, instead adopting his usual calculative, cold stare. "I see... But why would you want me in your club?"

She gave him a confused look. "Because I noticed you've been stalking us for months and if it isn't to join my club and help us then what could it possibly be?" The sheer straight forward way of her statement has him wondering how she ended up with that idea and had him doubting whether he had categorized her correctly into one of the few people he found intelligent enough to talk to.

Then again no one is ever smarter than him, Mycroft excluded, he is a fat pig.

Behind him, John has finally snapped and the familiar peals of laughter resounded through out the hallway, echoing down and startling some of the idle students casually chatting. Sherlock stared at his friend in slight annoyance, the blond teen clutched at his stomach, tears of glee starting to form at the corner of his eyes and he kept gasping for air whenever he looked at Sherlock's gaping but also annoyed face.

"T-the look... o-on your... Face! S-so... Dang... P-precious!" And off he goes for another series of giggles. Sherlock decided to ignore him instead and focus on the woman who is also annoyed as well, having no idea what exactly she said that was funny enough for such a debacle.

"Miss Granger, I believe you are mistaken, John and I merely follow you for information and experimentation, all in the name of science of course and nothing... Malicious of intent. However if you want me in the club then might I extend the invitation towards my colleague? We are interested to know a couple of things about elves and such, maybe you can help us with our querries?" Sherlock gave her his most charming smile and decided to accept her invitation, he might learn a few new things and maybe if he asked nicely enough, she might let him experiment some of the elves.

John abruptly stopped his giggle tirade and choked on his spit. He knew what his friend was doing but couldn't stop Hermione in time because of his coughing fit. She brightened and gave them both the SPEW pins and some formal certificates of membership before prancing away merrily.

Sherlock stared down at the items in his hand and decided to let John handle them. He handed them to his recovering friend who accepted them but glared at him. "I know what you are planning, Sherlock and the answer is no!"

Sherlock quirked a brow in question. "I haven't even asked anything, John." But John only gave him a knowing scowling look. He shrugged and stalked to the other side of the hallway from where Hermione disappeared to, John following close behind with their newly acquired membership items.

"Sherlock."

"John."

"I know what you're planning, mate and I tell you no because despite the lack of a question I know you're planning something bad, well not for you but for the poor elves! So no!" John caught up to him and he gave his friend a side glance, pouting childishly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And besides what you plan on doing to those elves would be counterproductive of joining a club about freeing them from slavery."

"Fine! But I will still need to interview a few elves! I need them for my experiments!" He muttered out petulantly, John sighed and nodded his head with reluctant acquiescence. "As for the name, we might suggest something new, SPEW just sounds so..."

"Like spittle?" John grinned and at the returning smirk from his friend he knew what the other was thinking about.

"Yeah that."

John nodded his head. "Then you might need to charm her up more often, I heard she was pretty adamant about the name." At Sherlock's frown and displeasured face, another series of giggle left his lips.


	3. 'Triwi-what?' Or 'That Tournament thing with the death thing and dragon thing'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triwizard Tournament is ongoing but Sherlock doesn't really care, all he wants is that dragon's hide

'Triwi-what?' Or 'That Tournament thing with the death thing and dragon thing'

The black haired teen stared down at the rocky stadium as people around him cheered loudly, he grimaced when the boy beside him was a wee bit enthusiastic with his cheering, bumping into him and pushing him further into his friend's side who is being squished as he's not as big, well tall.

"John! Are you okay? This oaf, wouldn't stop wriggling!" He sent a deadly glare at the boy spbeside him but said person is too focused on the stadium to see his glare. "What's happening? Why is everyone so... Manic?"

John oomphed as another shove drove him to land directly into Sherlock's chest. "Damn these buggers! Ah um, there's a tournament going on about some triwizard something i don't know, weren't you listening to anything, Professor Dumbledore said?!" John gave his best friend an aghast look.

Sherlock stared down at John with his neutral look that he always wore when confronted with something about a fact that he deleted. John sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, Sherlock, you need to remember some of the information the professor tell us, what if it was important?"

Sherlock quirked a brow and gave John his doubtful look. "If it was, I would have remembered it." Before he could say anymore a sudden loud shriek resounded and a large thump. Both males turned their heads to look down at the stadium and sawa rather large dragon emerge from a darkened cave. Then the gasp and sudden silence from everyone had Sherlock's attention locked squarely at the teen clad in red and gold down at the stadium.

"Oh my, Sherlock it's that person we keep stalking!"

"Follow, John! I do not stalk!" John rolled his eyes at the 'correction' and pointed with his first finger down at the man. "Whatever, Sherlock the point is, he's down there when there should only be three wizards fighting! Also he doesn't look old enough to be in this tournament!"

Sherlock merely shrugged and watched, interest peaking as the prey-I mean the man dodge the dragon and attempt to cast something, a spell maybe. "Hush John, that matter is of no importance, what matters is that this is a very interesting fight and I wonder if they would allow me a sample of dragon hide for experimentation."

John sighed and shook his head at his dear best friend's lack of empathy for the man they keep stalking and instead growing interest for the dragon he plans on getting a sample from. "I wonder how you will manage that, I doubt they would even let you near him." He grinned at his friend's displeased and pouting look.

Ah his friend will never change.


End file.
